Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 120
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * ** ** * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** Upper East Side ******* Peter and Mary Jane's Brownstone Home ****** Midtown ******* and ******** ***** ****** ******* **** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * and * * and Web-Shooters | Synopsis1 = The Clone Saga continues from ... Learning that the mobster known as Tombstone has broken out of prison, the Scarlet Spider has followed the killer to Wall Street. There the pair fight atop an armored car that Tombstone is attempting to rob.The narrative of this story mentions how Ben Reilly is a clone of Peter Parker. He was created to fight Spider-Man in . During the fight, the Spider dodges one of Tombstone's blows, causing the villain's fist to go through the roof of the armored truck, striking the driver and knocking him out. With the vehicle speeding toward a nearby cafe, the Scarlet Spider ignores Tombstone to leap in front of the armored car.Mention is made of Tombstone's failed attempt to become a crime boss. That happened in - . webbing up cushions onto his arms, the wall-crawler braces himself and prevents the van from crashing into the building. Tombstone leaps down to face the Spider and is struck across the fact wit a lamp post. Although Tombstone tries to shrug off this blow, he blacks out and falls to the ground, much to the Scarlet Spider's relief. As a crowd gathers to congratulate the masked hero, he is unaware that a mysterious figure watches him from the shadows. Meanwhile, at the Kravinoff Estate, Vladimir Kravinoff continues on his research of Spider-Man in order to learn all the heroes secrets so he can avenge the death of his father.Sergei Kravinoff, aka Kraven the Hunter, committed suicide after his "last hunt" against Spider-Man. Vladimir has vowed to get revenge against Spider-Man since gaining powers in . The narrative states that the manor has been stood empty since Kraven's death except for when it was briefly occupied by the Chameleon during the Pursuit story arc. After putting on his armor and testing his weapons, the Grim Hunter is ready to begin stalking the city. Later, aboard the USS Intrepid, the Scarlet Spider clashes with members of the ARES terrorist organization. As the Spider takes down the terrorists, Daily Bugle reporters Betty Brant and Ken Ellis argue over who is going to score the byline on this story. After wrapping up the ARES soldiers, the Scarlet Spider swings away. As he does, his eyes meet those of Betty Brant, and at first he thinks that she is looking at him with recognition, but decides that isn't it. This also get him wondering where the real Spider-Man is. He figures the Peter Parker is off somewhere with his wife Mary Jane,Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. unaware that the wall-crawler is passed out on the roof of a building fighting for his life.Spider-Man had been poisoned by the Vulture. Spider-Man's activities at the time of this story are detailed in the Back From the Edge and Web of Death story arcs. Meanwhile, Kaine observes the hospital where Aunt May is being treated after suffering a stroke and entering a coma.May suffered a stroke in . Although she was hospitalized, she was replaced by an impostor sometime during . The truth about the impostor is ultimately revealed in . His watchful observation is suddenly interrupted by one of his cognitive flashes. Once again he sees a vision of Mary Jane being murdered by an unknown assailant.The events of this image eventually come to pass in . Realizing that this will happen sometime soon he rushes out to prevent it from happening. However, Mary Jane is far from danger, at least for the time being. This is because she has just arrived at the Pittsburgh airport. There she meets with her sister Gayle whom she hopes to reconnect with during her current family crisis.Mary Jane has been estranged from her sister due to their troubled family life, as detailed in . While back in New York, Ben Reilly has taken a break atop the Empire State Building. After his encounters with Tombstone and ARES he feels confident about his new costumed identity although he doesn't like the Scarlet Spider moniker that the Daily Bugle has labeled him with.Reilly was dubbed the Scarlet Spider by Ken Ellis in . Although he doesn't want to mess around with Peter Parker's life, Ben is looking forward to beginning his own career as the Scarlet Spider. At that moment, the Grim Hunter arrives aboard the USS Intrepid where military police are cleaning up after the Scarlet Spider's battle ARES. Thinking he is tracking Spider-Man, he slaughters the soldiers and continues tracking the wall-crawler. While at the apartment of Betty Brant, the Scarlet Spider pays a her a visit to give an interview in the hopes of setting the record straight. At first, it appears the pair are about to get intimate, Betty pushes the wall-crawler back, telling him that she is working on her objectivity.At the time of this story, Betty was being manipulated Archer Bryce in - . After she sends the Spider away, she is visited by the Grim Hunter who demands to know where the Spider has gone. Not far away, the Scarlet Spider wonders if there was a spark between him and Betty, but wonders what they could mean, unaware that the Grim Hunter is stalking him. This story continues in .... | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * Issue also includes a 15-page text story "Cold Blood", adapted from the Ultimate Spider-Man novel. * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References